One Fine Day
by Selene Serenity
Summary: Sakura is 18 and preparing for graduation but this day does not start out so fine. Y+S fanfic.


One Fine Day

One Fine Day

"Oh great! I'm soaked!" Sakura whined.

"Ya, but you fought with the rain card." Madison pointed out.

"Yes, you did a great job. Didn't she Yue?" Kerobearos said to Sakura then Yue. Yue looked forward and nodded sternly but did nothing else. 

"Oh." Sakura mumbled as she looked down at the ground. 

"Well I better get home before anyone notices I'm gone!" Madison said as she put her camera in her bag. She waved goodbye then left. 

Yue stretched out his wings and flew off into the night. Then Kerobearos' wings serounded him and he turned back into Kero. "Well I'm ready to go home. How about you?" Kero said.

"Ya, I'm wiped out!" Sakura sighed with relief. They both went home completely drenched.

"Hey squirt! Come on! Junlien is already here and Madison is on her way! Wake up!" Tori yelled from downstairs. He and Julien were standing at the bottom of the staircase. 

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She felt miserable. Sakura got out of bed and looked in her mirror and she was as pale as a ghost.

"Coming guys!" She shouted. She walked out the door, not even thinking that she was still in her pajamas. She got to the stairs and started down, but she lost her balance and tripped into the air. She was going to crash. 

"Sakura!?" Tori and Julien yelled. Then wings enclosed around Julien and Yue took over. He flew to Sakura and brought her up to her bedroom with Tori following. 

"Sakura!? What happened!?" Tori asked. "You guys didn't use the clow cards last night did you?" 

"Um, yeah. I used the rain card……" Sakura said groggily.

"Well that explains it! You must have got the flu! It was freezing out there last night!" Tori said annoyed.

"Woah! What happened!?" Kero said with a half-eaten muffin in his hand. 

"Our Mistress got the flu from the rain card." Yue explained.

Kero dropped the rest of the muffin on the ground. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

Sakura nodded. "Sakura." She mumbled as she turned to face Yue. "My name is Sakura." Kero snorted at this comment.

"Look, I have to go to school. Will one of you watch Sakura?" Tori said impatiently. 

"No problem!" Kero said as he buzzed around the room. 

"Thanks. I'll make an excuse for Julian." He said as he walked out of the room.

"Guys! Come on I need to go to school today! I'm helping Madisen with all the graduation stuff!" Sakura wined and tried to get out of bed.

"Sakura! You have to stay in bed!" Kero ordered.

"Fine!" She pouted, then flopped back on her bed.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang. "Kero, that's Madisen. Can you tell her to go without me?" Sakura asked. 

"Sure!" He said then zoomed out the door.

"Kero!? Where's Sakura?" Madisen said as Kero opened the door.

"Sakura got sick so she won't be going to school." Kero explained.

"Are you and Yue watching her?" Madisen asked.

"Ya….." Kero replied.

"Well how about I call a little false alarm?" Madisen said slyly.

"What are you talking about?" Kero asked. 

"Well it's obvious that Sakura and Yue like each other so it's time for them to admit it." Madisen explained. 

"It is?" Kero said confused. 

"Yes, you just don't look for these things that's all. Well anyway in a few minutes I'll call you and say there is a problem at the school so you will leave to check it out and Yue and Sakura will be alone." Madisen said.

"All right." Kero agreed. Madisen left and Kero went back upstairs. 

Just like she said in a few minutes, Madisen called. Sakura picked up the pink cell phone. "Hello?" She moaned. 

"Hey Sakura, its Madisen. How are you feeling?" Madisen asked.

"Bad." She replied simply.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I hope you feel better soon. Um, Can I talk to Kero?" Madisen asked.

"Sure. Here Kero." Sakura said handing the phone to Kero. 

"Yes, uh huh. okay. I'll be there soon." He said then hung up. "Madisen says there's a problem at the school. I better go check it out." Kero explained. "Yue, you stay here with Sakura." Kero said.

Yue arched his eyebrow. "Me?" He said skeptically. 

"Yes you! Make sure she stays in bed!" Kero said then flew out the window.

"Kero! Get back here!" Sakura and Yue both screamed. They both felt extremely uncomfortable alone together.

Yue stared out the window. 'How could he leave me alone with her?' He thought. He was very annoyed at Kero now.

"Um, Yue?" Sakura mumbled. Yue turned around. 

"Yes?" He said.

"Could you get me a glass of water?" She asked.

"Of course Mistress." He replied then started to fly out of the room. 

"And for the last time my name is SAKURA!!!!!!!!" Sakura shouted.

"Yes Sakura." Yue said then left the room. He came back with a glass of water in her hand.

"Thank you." Sakura said before she gulped down the water. Yue went over and sat by the window. Sakura lay back down. When Yue wasn't looking Sakura pulled a piece of paper out from under her pillow. On it was a very short poem she had written.

YUE

Yue, I love you forever

Forever and always

For eternity and a day

I love you

Sakura sighed then fell asleep. The poem fell to the floor.

"Huh?" Yue said as her turned to look at Sakura. He saw her drop the piece of paper. Yue walked over to it and read it. As he read, his face got redder and redder. 'She loves me? But how? She has the same feelings as I do?' He thought. Yue smiled. He lifted up Sakura's head gently and placed the poem under her pillow then placed Sakura back down.

About two hours later Sakura woke up feeling a little better. She started to get up.

"Are you feeling better?" Yue said walking over to her. 

"Yes I feel a little better." Sakura said. "I'm going to make soup for lunch."

"You should stay in bed." Yue protested.

"Yue, do you know how to make soup?" Sakura asked.

"Um…….no." Yue replied.

"I didn't think so." Sakura giggled. She got up and walked downstairs with Yue floating close behind her.

Sakura got the water boiling and added noodles. Then she started chopping the veggies. She was chopping and was about to cut her hand, but she didn't notice because she was sick.

"Be careful!" Yue shouted. He wrapped his arms around her and helped her finish cutting the vegetables. 

While Sakura ate, Yue sat on the livingroom couch. After she ate Sakura walked in and sat next to Yue. She snuggled on his shoulder. Yue jumped slightly then looked down at her innocent face and smiled. He wrapped his arm around her.

"Yue?" Sakura said.

"Yes?" Yue replied.

"I love you." She sighed with happiness. Then she fell asleep.

Hours later Yue heard someone coming to the door. He gently picked up Sakura and flew her upstairs. He put her in bed and tucked her in. 

Yue then walked downstairs to meet Kero, who was popping a piece of candy in his mouth.

"Big emergency, eh?" Yue said annoyed.

"Um, false alarm." Kero replied. "Did anything happen?" He asked.

"Nothing at all. Yue said sternly then walked out the door.

THE END

AN: What do you think? I'm thinking of writing a sequel do you want me to please review!


End file.
